The present invention relates to a control apparatus for an automatic transmission.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2004-36668 discloses an automatic transmission which is controlled such that upon releasing a friction engagement element, a hydraulic pressure in the friction engagement element is discharged via an orifice in order to slowly discharge the hydraulic pressure.